dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blink
Blink is a fictional character in Dick Figures. He is the son of Blue & Pink. He was named Blink because of Blue and Pink's names mixed together and true fact that Blink is a real word. His name is also based off Blue and Pink's team name in Sailing Out To Death. Social Life Born months after Blue & Pink got married, Blink was born and Blue gave him his name. He likes to play games, get active and play with his friends outside. Blink causes trouble sometimes but soon apologises for it. Blink has become more of a son to Fox, even though he's not her real son, he treats her like a mother when she babysits him. Blink also likes Indigo for taking care of him when he ran away in Blink of an Eye. It's possible he might have a hate towards Fifi since she stayed at Blue's house in Babysit Dumbshit. Blink has developed a crush on a school girl named Ellen. Later he met Lass, who was very easy to be friends with, especially when Lass kissed Blink's cheek. Although, in The Blink of Love, Ellen became extremely jealous when she saw Blink with Lass. However, later on they made up and Ellen even decided to be Blink's girlfriend. Blink became friends with Alice as she was another babysitter for Blink and helped him and Ellen get together as shown in Jealousy 2 and Special Dinner. Blink also has a strong friendship with his uncle, Little Blue. They got along in his first appearence and get along in some of Df red or Blue's unfinished works. In Rare Happiness, Blink snuck into Rare's house when he ran away from Alice. The two got into an emotional bond. Blink was the only person where Rare shared a lot of happiness and care for. (since he was a kid) Voice Trivia *Cute. *Kind. *Likes games. *Hates bullies and mean people. *likes Shawn and calls him Doggy. *Will run away from home if he is yelled at. *loves the game character Yoshi. *is older than Lass. *has a crush on Ellen. *loves Fox like a mother (mainly because she treats him like a son.), but still loves Pink as his true mother. *Does not trust people he never knows. *Likes to have tickle fights. *Cheers people up when their sad. *Gets very nervous around girls. Gallery The New Parents.png|Blink as a baby in New Parents New Parents 4.png|Blink as a baby Overboard Blink.png|Blink with Tikia in Overboard Blink Dick Figures Christmas 3.png|Blink attacking Earl Grey Dick Figures Christmas 6.png|Blink riding on Shawn Babysit Dumb Shit.png|Blink with Blue and Fifi in Babysit Dumbshit Christmas 2.png|Blink hugging Pink in Dick Figures Christmas (2013) Red Clause.png|Blink hugging 'Santa' in Red Clause Lass and Blink.png|Blink getting kissed on the cheek by Lass (cute!) Cute Blink.png|Blink being REALLY cute! (beat THAT Emily!) 35.png|Blink and Pink being levitated by Enigma as he tips his hat. Blink X Ellen.png Blink's April Fools Prank.png Kids in Love.png Request for AndrewBrauer 4.png|Blink playing 'This Little Piggy' with Rare's feet. Blink and Indigo.png|Blink with Indigo in Blink of an Eye Lass and Blink 2.png|Blink holding Lass while she sleeps. Blink X Ellen 2.png|Blink kissing Ellen. Blink X Ellen 3.png|Blink crying away from Ellen. Blink X Ellen 4.png|Blink tickling Ellen's foot. Request for AndrewBrauer 6.png Request for AndrewBrauer 7.png Request for AndrewBrauer 8.png Request for AndrewBrauer 11.png|Blink on the trampoline with Alice Request for AndrewBrauer 9.png Request for AndrewBrauer 12.png Request for AndrewBrauer 10.png|Blink tickling both Alice's and Rare's foot. Stupid Cupid 2.png Bloser and The Blinker.png|The Blinker Blink and Navy.png Request for Hfechik6098 3.png Age of Kids.png Dick Figures Christmas (2014).png Request 4.png Request 6 (Yoshi).png Request 7 (Yoshi).png Poll What do you think about Blink? This character sucks! /5) This character's... Okay. (2/5) This character's good. (3/5) This character rocks! (4/5) THIS CHARACTER IS FANTASTIC! (5/5) Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Children